<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>E-boy Mark by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170626">E-boy Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 2, Memento mori, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>E-boy Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E-boy Mark is a terrifying, unnatural phenomenon- one might even say he is a curse, or a blight, upon the planet. Or he was, at least, many moons ago when Mark was pressured by Eef, or perhaps by Amy, into becoming something darker, more sinister, than himself. </p><p>It wasn’t just the appearance of E-boy Mark, it was also the actions, the attitude, that all worked together to make him a nightmare unlike anything else. To take the form of an E-boy, to become the creature we now know as E-boy Mark, it was necessary for Markiplier to shave his beard and mustache. As Ethan Nestor put it, “There is not an E-boy alive that has facial hair”.</p><p>And then, the dancing. The hand motions. The horror.<br/>
The oranges. </p><p>E-boy Mark is one of those creatures your therapist tells you isn’t real and can’t hurt you. But E-boy Mark existed, and he can hurt you. Even if it was just for the briefest of moments, he was an entity in this world. We will remember his name, and the fear he forced upon our hearts. </p><p>E-boy Mark was not, and will never be an entity that anyone in the world could trust. He was the definition of terrifying, and I would not be surprised to find him accompanying the words ‘creepy beyond all comparison’ in the dictionary. </p><p> </p><p>So who do we have to blame for this monstrous alternate form of the beloved Mark?</p><p>I find it most likely that the ego is the fault of Amy or Ethan because none of us wanted this horror to appear and to be unleashed upon the cosmos.<br/>
It could have been Amy, seeing as Mark and Ethan have attributed a lot of [redacted]’s content to her brilliant and hilarious ideas. Turning Mark into an eboy could have simply been one of the more... horrifying ones. </p><p>However, it could also have been Ethan, who was the one to introduce Mark to the concept of the ‘e-boy’ and helped (more like insisted) with his transformation into the heinous creature. Indeed Ethan has, at points, turned into such a creature himself- albeit a less horrifying one- and would likely know more about the process than Amy. </p><p>Or perhaps, it was both of them, working together in a dastardly plan to bring terror to the human race.</p><p>E-boy Mark is a threat unlike any the world has ever borne witness to before. His ability to turn something so wholesome and loveable as Mark into… well, himself is astounding, and quite frankly one of the top 25 most terrifying events to happen last year. Whether or not he can do it again, well only the gods know...</p><p>Heavens help us should he ever return to his place atop the throne of terror. </p><p>If E-boy Mark should ever return to us, then we must rise up against him and annul his power once and for all, for the good of all humanity- for the good of all the universe, it must be done. </p><p>He must be vanquished.</p><p> </p><p>Also, his name is Marco, change my mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>